


Taking Control

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Casual Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stress causes an overwhelmed JJ to take an unexpected course of action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilovetvalot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovetvalot/gifts).



> Author's Note: This was written for ilovetvalot for all of the wonderful smut that she's given to me and also because April has been declared JJ/Rossi Smut Month for her.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the dvds.

It had been a close call. Too close. In a year where they were struggling to gain some normalcy in their lives, it was just a bit too much for JJ to take in. She was tired of the tension between the team, between her and Will, between herself. She was due for a break and this was it.

It was suppose to be a routine arrest, as much as any of these were routine. They had the unsub surrounded in an abandoned house. Hotch and Prentiss had taken the front; Morgan and Reid had covered the basement; she and Rossi had gone in through the back. Somehow, the unsub got past Hotch and Prentiss. They chased after him, calling for everyone to converge on the garage. She and Rossi were running up the driveway when a black jeep busted through the doors, roaring right for them. JJ slammed her body into Rossi's just as the car was about to hit them, bouncing them both off the pavement.

The unsub stopped suddenly, as police cars blocked his exit. He leapt out of the car and pulled a still stunned JJ up from the ground by her hair. He held a gun to her head, screaming at Rossi, who had jumped up with his gun drawn. The rest of the team and several of the LEOs arrived quickly to help. Rossi kept his focus only on the beautiful face of the blond profiler, watching carefully as her expression turned from terror to determination. Distantly, he heard Hotch trying to talk the unsub down, but he could tell by the look in the man's eye that he wasn't coming out of this alive.

Rossi raised his chin, slightly, catching JJ's attention. She stared only at him, forcing all of the other faces and voices away. She stilled before nodding once to Rossi. He nodded back, waited three seconds, and mouthed "Now." JJ elbowed the unsub in the gut and dropped to the ground. Rossi fired a single shot, hitting the unsub square in the chest. He fell backwards. Rossi rushed to JJ while the other took care of the man bleeding on the ground.

It took over an hour of processing and statements before Hotch ordered both Rossi and JJ back to the hotel. They looked exhausted and he was afraid they would drop or snap or both. So, he sent them away from the scene, extracting a promise from Rossi to make sure that JJ was okay before leaving her for the night. The car ride towards the hotel was silent as each were lost in thoughts of what could have happened.

"Rossi, pull over!" JJ ordered suddenly. He looked at her, confused, but did as she asked. He watched as she jumped out of the car. Realizing she wasn't getting immediately back in, he got out and rounded the car.

JJ was pacing outside her door, lost in thought. She stopped suddenly, pivoting towards the back door. After she opened it, she grabbed Rossi by the jacket, maneuvering him until stood against the open door of the truck.

"Take off your pants!" she demanded, taking her jacket off and tossing it into the truck.

"Wh-what?" Rossi stuttered.

JJ sighed. "Take off your pants." When he hesitated, she rolled her eyes and stepped forward, cupping him through his jeans. "I'm not going to tell you again."

Rossi's eyes grew wide, taking in her seriousness. She stared boldly back at him, no indecision in her face. He nodded once before taking off his own jacket and unbuckling his belt. Impatiently, JJ stepped forward and pushed his jeans down his legs, taking care to bring his boxers with them. She wrapped one arm around his waist, drawing him close to her. With her free hand, she began to stroke him, biting her bottom lips when she realized just how big he was. Clearly, there was a reason he had the reputation around the FBI that he did.

"JJ," Rossi moaned as her fingers worked him over. "Jay- Oh, God!"

She dropped to her knees in front of him, kissing the tip of his penis. She swirled her tongue around the tip, nipped her way down to the base and back. JJ slurped him into her mouth, releasing him with a pop. Rossi vibrated with need as his engorgement grew. She licked lines up and down him while gently massaging his balls. JJ moved her hands to his staff as she once again took him in her mouth. She sucked and worked him until his hips were snapping.

"JJ!" he urged her. "JJ!"

JJ rose, licking her lips. Rossi leaned down and captured them for the first time.

He moved to sweep his tongue into her mouth, but she broke the kiss.

"Get in the truck, Rossi," she told him.

"Dave," he breathed as he pulled himself into the backseat, laying down. He rolled his eyes when she looked at him, confused. "If we're going to do this, you're going to call me by my name."

JJ nodded, stripping his boots from his feet. She freed his legs from his pants before removing her shoes, pants, and panties. She climbed into the truck after him, straddling his waist, one leg on the floor.

"Take your shirt off," he practically begged, waiting nothing more at that moment than to sink his teeth into her nipple until she cried out.

She shook her head, leaning close to his ear as she teasingly slid over him, letting him feel just how wet she was. She whispered, "No time. Dave."

Using one hand, she guided him into her, slowly stretching to accommodate his girth. She paused when she had him completely inside of her, relishing the control she had over him, feeling the tension coursing through his body. She hadn't realized just how much she needed this, this opportunity to both be in control and let loose all in one, until this moment.

Rossi reached up to brush her cheek with the tips of his fingers. "Please."

She nodded, releasing a long breath as she slowly began to ride him. Tiny pleas fell involuntarily from her lips as he surged up into her. JJ angled herself she that her clit hit off his pubic bone, making her groan loudly. Rossi grunted her name repeatedly, putting his hands on her hips. JJ rose him faster when she felt the beginning fire of her orgasm deep her belly.

"Tell me your close," Rossi gasped, his penis twitching. "Oh, God. Please, tell me your close."

"Close! So close! So-" JJ threw her head back abruptly, calling out his name and gasping for air. Seeing her give in to bliss and feeling her walls clamp down around him triggered his own climax. Rossi pulled her hips hard against him, releasing his seed as deep in her as he could..

She stayed upright on him as they tried to catch their breaths instead of sinking into his chest as he expected. It didn't take him long to realize that she didn't want any sort of connection involved in this act. It saddened him in an unexpected way.

He had never had a problem just having sex in the past so why did he feel as if he had been hit in the gut?

"Thanks," JJ told him, simply when she had calmed. She climbed off of him and outside the truck, putting all of her clothes back on. Wordlessly, she handed him his clothes and got into the front passenger seat. Frowning, Rossi dressed, using his jacket to clean up the mess in the back.

"We should talk about this," he said, quietly when he got behind the wheel. He kept his face forward, barely sparing her a glance.

JJ folded her arms, looking out the window. "I had a need. You filled it. What's there to talk about?"

Rossi sighed to himself. "That's all this was?"

"Yep." She paused. "Look, Rossi, if I thought you were going to be such a girl about this, I never would have picked you to do this. I could have asked Morgan."

He growled. "I just don't want this to interfere with our working relationship."

She gave him a small smile. "It won't, at least on my end."

"On my end, too."

"Good, we agree." JJ looked down at her watch. "We should get back to the hotel.

The others will be heading there soon. They'll wonder what we were doing if they beat us back."

Rossi nodded, turning the truck on and heading towards the hotel. "JJ?"

"Hm?" Her head was leaning against the seat and her eyes were closed.

"I'm glad you chose me."

JJ took a deep breath. "Me, too."


	2. Chapter 2

JJ shifted her weight from one leg to the other as she stood outside of Rossi's house. She had been staring at the wooden door for the last five minutes, trying to decide if she wanted to ring the bell. Things had been good for the last month, ever since their indiscretion in the truck. Well, things had been good between her and Rossi; they had returned to the simple colleague relationship they'd had before. No one seemed any wiser. Her relationship with Will, however... 

She sighed. Her now defunct relationship with Will was exactly why she was here. With renewed determination, she banged on the door, forgoing the bell. Somehow, she was unsurprised when Rossi appeared less than two minutes later, dressed sans his feet, with a scotch in his hand, almost as if he was expecting her to appear. He smiled slightly when he saw her standing there. 

"Good evening, JJ," Rossi nearly purred. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" 

JJ crossed her arms, drawing strength. Her voice was firm when she replied, "I think we both know why I'm here." 

Rossi raised a single eyebrow. "Please, come inside." 

She lingered in the hallway, turning to face him when he closed the door. JJ nearly smirked when he simply stared her down. "Will and I are over." 

"I'm sorry to hear that." The regret in his voice was sincere. 

"I'm not," she answered with a shrug. "It was only a matter of time. It would have been years ago if not for Henry." 

Rossi raised his chin. "And where is Henry?" 

For the first time, she faltered. "He's, uh, he's with Garcia. She offered to watch him for the night so that Will and I could work on our relationship." She stared at him with piercing eyes. "I'm tired of working." 

"Can I offer you a drink?" 

This time, she did smile, taking a step forward. JJ took the glass from his hand and down the remains of his drink, her eyes never leaving his. "I'm good." She put the glass on the hallway table. "So, the only question remains, are you ready to do this?" 

Rossi's eyes flickered from her face to the glass and back again. "I have one condition." 

"And what's that?" Inwardly, she sighed. She had come here to play games. She came here to forget; forget she was a mother; forget she had most likely instigated a very messy break-up. 

"This time, I get to lead." 

JJ closed her eyes, debating. She had come for a quick lay as she had before. Giving up control was not on her agenda. On the other hand, she had spent the last thirty-three days aching to have his penis throbbing inside of her once again. Besides, what else did she have to do tonight. 

"Deal." JJ opened her eyes in time to see desire chase uncertainty from his brown orbs. She felt her insides stir under his lustful gaze. 

"Good," he whispered in her ear. He fisted one hand into her blond tresses and looped the other around her waist. Carefully so as to not startle her, he lowered his mouth over hers. He felt her stiffen, but refused to relent. Rossi increased pressure until she finally folded, opening her mouth to his. He conquered her mouth, staking it as his own, until she whimpered. He grinned smugly. "I just had to do that once. Take off your shirt." 

JJ rolled her eyes before pulling her t-shirt slowly over her head, revealing her creamy skin. She put her hands on her hips and stood there, boldly. "Let's go. I'm not stripping alone here." 

"I'm suppose to be in charge," he growled. He knew she wouldn't submit for too long. Shaking his head, he unbuttoned his shirt and removed his white undershirt. JJ ran her hands up his chest, making him shiver. Rossi captured her wrists, holding them against his sides. He leaned in to kiss her again, but she turned her head away from him. Undaunted, he simply turned his attention to her neck, nipping where it met her shoulder. He ran his tongue over the bite to sooth it. 

"Are you just going to play all night?" she asked, impatiently. 

Rossi huffed. He released her wrists to put both hands under her butt. He lifted her in the air and backed her against the wall. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Rossi nuzzled her neck, inhaling her scent deeply as if committing it to memory. He placed wet kisses down her chest until he hit the top of her blue satin bra. He skimmed over the bra until he found her nipple. Without warning, he suckled as much of her breast as he was able until she cried out, grounding down on him. 

Already, Rossi was panting, the bulge in his pants painfully straining against the zipper of his jeans. He had wanted to go slow, wanted to show her that he could be more than just a quick fuck, but he needed to be in her as soon as possible. Rossi pulled away so that he could see her face. She bit her bottom lip seductively, waiting for his next move. Getting her all the way upstairs to his bedroom would be ideal, but he was certain neither of them could wait that long. 

Grabbing hold of her tightly, Rossi turned and walked her to the kitchen, sending up a silent thanks that his housekeeper had been there just that morning. He placed JJ on the marble counter and stepped back. She kicked her feet playfully. 

"What's on the menu, Dave?" 

Rossi reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. "You." 

JJ let out an uncharacteristic giggle as she removed her bra completely. He stared awestruck at the round breasts. They were better than he imagined and his mouth began to water. He sucked one raspberry nipple into his mouth while pinching and rolling the other between his thumb and finger. He was so engrossed in what he was doing, he failed to notice her unbuckling his belt until she wrapped her smooth hand around him causing him to jump. 

"Sneaky," Rossi admonished with a twinkle in his eye. He moved her hand from him. Rossi grabbed her hips and dragged her to the edge of the counter. He dropped to his knees to remove her shoes and socks, running his fingers up her calves. 

Rossi stood again, his hands immediately going to the button of her jeans. He leisurely pulled her jeans down her legs, snagging her matching blue panties with them. He ran his hands over her thighs, pushing them open. He bent down, placing a kiss just over her pubic hair. He chuckled when she jumped, his warm breath parting her wet curls. Rossi placed his hand on her stomach to get her to lay back. 

"Make sure you breath," Rossi warned her before lowering his head to her. He used his tongue to search through her folds, finding the places that made her gasp and squirm. He settled when he found the spot that caused her to buck. She gripped his hair when he inserted to fingers into her, pumping in and out while she promised him death and ecstasy all in one. JJ covered his ears with her thighs as the orgasm exploded around her, hoping she wouldn't suffocate him as she was unable to let him go. 

"That... was incredible," JJ heaved when the room stopped spinning. She raised herself on her elbows to see Rossi grinning at her like a Cheshire cat. "You're pretty proud of yourself right now, aren't you?" 

Rossi's smile grew wider. "I think I did okay." 

JJ jerked her chin. "Get up here." 

"Whatever you say." Rossi dropped his own jeans and boxers before scrambling onto the counter. He took a minute to taste her breasts once more, giving her more time to recover. 

"Now, Dave," she ordered, pushing against him, tired of waiting. 

Rossi grabbed his penis, rubbing it over her clit a few times just to watch her twitch. He could see fury flash into her eyes and knew his time for teasing was over. Languidly, Rossi pushed into her, watching her face carefully for any sign of discomfort. 

"Go!" JJ pushed herself into him. "Go!" 

Rossi pulled nearly completely out of her before filling her to the tilt once more. He set an athletic pace, unable to hold back now that he had her. He peppered every inch of her skin he could reach, careful to avoid coming near her lips. 

"Dave," she keened. "Oh, God! Dave!" 

"JJ!" he answered, picking up his pace as he felt her walls begin to quiver. 

She dug her fingernails into his shoulders as her second orgasm hit. JJ bit his neck, hard, knowing she'd leave a mark, but not caring. The pain only fueled his pleasure and he joined her over the edge. He lay over her as they came down, keeping most of his weight off of her. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so sated. 

JJ wiggled out from underneath him some time later. She leaned down to gather her clothes. "Thanks, Rossi. This was fun." 

He sat up on the counter, his breathing still heavy. "Maybe we could do this again sometime." 

"Maybe," she agreed, flakely, adjusting her bra. "But for now, I should probably concentrating on getting my life together; pretend I'm in mourning over this relationship." 

"Pretend?" 

JJ shrugged. She tied her tennis shoes and stood, remembering her shirt was in the hallway. "Like I said, it would have been over years ago if not for Henry. The only guilt I feel is that I don't feel guilty. Anyway, see you at work on Monday." 

"See ya," he called after her. He waited until he heard the door close before jumping off the counter. He knew he had to have her again; he just needed to wait until the time was right.


	3. Chapter 3

Rossi smirked as he hanged up the phone. He knew that these sorts of games should be beneath a man of his... experience, but Jennifer Jareau was an enigma he was determined to solve, now matter what he had to do to make that happen. After their last encounter on his kitchen counter, which he was still unable to look at without hardening, she had gone back to normal as she had after their first liaison. He, on the other hand, couldn't glance at her without undressing her with his eyes. He wasn't sure how he'd managed to hide his attraction from the rest of the team, but he was certain he had or Morgan and Prentiss would have upped the teasing and Hotch would have given him a grand lecture about getting involved with a teammate, technicalities or not. 

He paced the hotel room, lost in thought. It had been three months since she showed up at his house; three months since she and Will had broken up. He had overheard Garcia and Prentiss gossiping with JJ last week and knew she had a date. The fact that it didn't go well was not as important to him as the fact that she was ready to be out and dating again. It was time to get his plan moving. The conference in Austin provided the perfect opportunity to kick it off. The entire team was there for three days. No case, however, meant that Rossi was free to upgrade his standard hotel room to a suite complete with a Jacuzzi tub and balcony that looked out over the city away from the rest of the team. 

There was an expensive bottle of wine chilling on the balcony along with several types of fruit. He hoped to only use those as an opening to get her inside, but Rossi acknowledged that if his plan failed, he'd be able to use the wine to sooth his ego. He did not intend on his plan failing, however. 

"Showtime," Rossi muttered to himself as there was a knock on the door. He put on his most innocent expression as he opened to the door to find JJ standing there in black slacks and a white blouse, carrying a folder in her hand. Her face was annoyed, but there was a hint of roguishness in her eyes. 

"Here's the itinerary that you claim to have lost." JJ thrust the folder into his hands. 

Rossi took a step back. "I didn't lose it. I left it at the office. Would you like to come in?" 

She sighed and folded her arms. "I should really get back to my own room." 

"Come on, JJ. Let me show you the view from up here. Austin is beautiful at night." 

JJ nodded her head and stepped inside. "Just for a few minutes." 

JJ allowed herself to be led to the balcony. She glanced at the wine and glasses on the side table as she passed through the door, but said nothing. Instead, she strolled to the balcony wall and took in the sights, a gentle breeze flowing through the air. 

"It's beautiful from up here," she commented, smiling to herself when she felt him move behind her. She was well aware of his plot. "I can see why you upgraded." 

"That's not the only reason I upgraded," he whispered, his lips tickling her ear. He placed his arms on either side of her, trapping her between his body and the wall. "The other reason was to have a little privacy away from the rest of the team." 

JJ permitted her smile to grow wide for a moment before schooling her face into bored indifference. She turned so that she was facing him. "Privacy from what? It's not like we don't all have our own rooms." 

Rossi moved closer to her so that their bodies were just a hair apart. "True. However, I'm not sure how private those rooms will be once I have you screaming my name." 

"And what makes you think I'll be screaming your name?" 

"Experience." 

JJ folded her arms as she looked up at him. "I thought I made it clear that I needed to spend my time getting my life together, not screwing around with you." 

"You did. But I happen to know that you have gotten your life together; that you've even been out on a date." He raised an eyebrow, waiting for your response. 

"David Rossi, have you been gossiping about me?" She raised an answering eyebrow. 

Rossi licked his lip. "Of course not. Your girlfriends are not as quiet as you would like to think they are. I overheard you, Prentiss, and Garcia talking last week." 

JJ cocked her head. "So, you thought what? That because I went out on one date, I was ready to jump in the sack with you?" 

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm pretty sure you're always ready to jump in the sack with me." His voice was smooth, but his heart was beating so fast he was afraid it would burst, terrified that she would turn him down. 

JJ's eyes turned hard with lust, finally allowing herself to give in fully to his game. She unfolded her arms, running her hands over his stomach, up his chest and neck, and into his hair. She gripped him tight to turn his head to the side, give him a long lick up his neck, savoring the salty taste. "Bring it." 

Rossi leaned down to kiss her, unsurprised when she turned so that he was unable. Undeterred, he simply turned his attention to her neck, nipping her. "Take off your clothes." 

JJ pushed away from him and moved towards the door. She stopped in front of it and pivoted back towards him. She toed off her shoes, kicking them to the side. Next, she unbuttoned her slacks and slid them down her legs, revealing lace panties with a single red bow in the center. Rossi bit his bottom lip, drinking her in, knowing she had to have put those on in the hopes of seeing him as they clearly weren't comfortable. JJ moved to her blouse, pausing after the second button. 

"What's wrong?" Rossi grunted, already straining against his jeans. 

"Well, seeing as I'm not the only one participating in this, I don't think I'm the only who should be stripping right now." 

Rossi nodded. "You make a fair point." He quickly removed his shoes, socks, jeans, and shirt, standing before her in a pair of blue cotton boxers. JJ roamed her eyes over him, feeling wetness gather between her legs. She continued to remove her blouse. Rossi had her in his arms before it hit the ground. He placed wet kisses across her chest as his hands moved up her back to release her bra. 

"Here? Really?" JJ breathed out, realizing he had no intention of stepping back inside. 

"Adds to the excitement, doesn't it?" 

JJ gasped as he latched onto her left nipple, sucking her hard enough that she knew she would bare his mark for several days. Suddenly, he pulled away from her. He picked her up into his arms and laid her out on the chaise lounge chair. Rossi stretched out beside her, resuming his exploration of her breasts while allowing his hand to brush circled patterns down her body. 

"Jesus, Dave!" she exclaimed when he slipped his fingers beneath her panties. 

He raised his head long enough to murmur, "You like that, huh, sweetheart?" 

"Don't call me sweetheart," she ordered. She pushed herself into his hand as he slipped two fingers into her. 

"And why's that... sweetheart?" Rossi asked, turning his attention from her breasts to her check as he continued to pump in and out of her, while caressing her folds. 

JJ grasped his shoulders, squirming to get closer to him. "Don't make this into something it's not." 

Rossi paused his thrusts, but continued his strokes. "And what is this?" 

"A one time release between friends." She was having a hard time concentrating 

He smirked at her wording. "But this is already our third time." 

"Dammit, Dave! Can you just.." her voice trailed off as she snaked her hand between the two of them to fondle him. Rossi plunged into her once again to distract her. "Oh!" 

"I'm not asking you for a relationship," Rossi told her, silently adding yet, "but I think we've proven that we're pretty good at this." He increased pressure. "And I think we've proven that we can keep things professional." 

JJ breathed in sharply. "Wouldn't you rather just fuck me than talk, Dave?" 

Rossi felt his penis twitch at her suggestion. "Sweetheart, there are a great many things I'd like to do to you other than talk, but first, I want you to agree to continue this... beneficial arrangement." 

"Seriously?" She groan as he hit just the right spot. "You want to do this now?" 

"If I don't get you to agree to this now, it'll be another three months before I get a chance to talk to you again." He paused briefly. "Don't think I haven't noticed that you've been avoiding me. We are amazing together. Do you really want to turn down sex this good?" 

JJ moaned, debating the pros and cons of entering into agreement. He wasn't wrong. Their times together were the best sex of her life, but she wasn't sure she could keep it as just sex, wasn't sure he could, but it had to. They were friends, colleagues, and she wasn't ready to give her heart to anyone. She didn't know if she ever would be. However, the idea of never feeling this alive weighed heavily on her. 

Rossi watched her close her eyes as she debated internally. He kept up his pleasure assault on her, keeping her just on the edge, but never letting her go over it. Sweat was beginning to pour out of her as he kept her suspended. 

"Okay," she growled, finally giving in. "We can keep doing this as long as it stays just sex." 

"Deal!" Rossi agreed, eagerly. He stole a hot kiss from her mouth before she had time to protest. He grabbed her hip. "Turn over." 

She complied immediately, seeking any release that her body so desperately needed. She was trembling all over. Rossi pulled her panties completely off before removing his boxers. He coaxed her onto her knees, putting her hands on the top of the chaise lounge. Rossi wrapped one arm around her waist using his other hand to guide himself into her from behind. He went slow, feeling her tense up, stilling when he was completely inside. 

JJ focused on keeping her breathing steady as Rossi filled her completely. Every molecule in her body felt alive. She knew between his teasing and being on her knees, she wasn't going to last long. JJ rolled her hips against him 

"Go!" she ordered. 

Rossi propelled into her, moving in and out as fast as he could. He could feel her walls already beginning to quiver, sending tiny sparks to his eyes. He increased his pace as JJ let out incoherent words, her hands grasping tightly to the chair. She rocked against him, increasing both their pleasure. Far too quickly, her orgasm took her under and she screamed out until she was hoarse, taking Rossi with her. They both collapsed onto the chair, panting. 

"I don't know about you, Jayje," Rossi told her when he had finally caught his breath, "but that may have been the best orgasm I've ever had." He kissed the back of her neck repeatedly as he slide out of her. 

"Wasn't bad," she teased while agreeing with him in her head. She waited a few minutes before standing and gathering her clothes. Her legs felt unsteady, but she was determined to press on. 

Rossi turned over to watch her. "You could stay longer, you know." 

JJ ran her hands through her hair. "I could, if I wasn't suppose to meet Emily and Penelope in a bit. Now, I'll need to shower." She rolled her eyes at his pout. "Don't worry. We still have another night here." 

"And I intend to make good use of it. That and many, many nights to come," Rossi sneered. JJ nodded affirmatively before leaving. Rossi flung himself against the chair as he heard the hotel door close. It wasn't everything, but it was a start. 

Somehow, he'd make JJ see that he was a man worthy of her love.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, Jesus!" Rossi panted, trying to calm his breathing and his heartbeat. He kept his weight off of the magnificent blond splayed out beneath him and on his knees. Her eyes were closed and a small smile lay upon her lips. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist while her hands ran up and down his back. Rossi relished the feel of her on his skin. 

"Someone's feeling pretty good about themselves," JJ commented, slowly bringing her legs to the bed, feeling shaky. Every time with Rossi had been wonderful, but she refused to tell him that out loud. 

Rossi chuckled, his vibrations scorching everywhere they touched. "I think your screams a few minutes ago said it all." 

JJ rolled her eyes, but didn't refute him. She was not usually particularly vocal while having sex; a few moans here and there, but with Rossi, all of her animalistic urges came out. She was surprised at times that there weren't noise complaints, even if Rossi's neighbors were a mile down the road. She had end up hoarse more than once the next day. 

He leaned down to kiss her, feeling her entire body tense. During the past six months since they had agreed to this mutually beneficial arrangement, kissing was the one activity that she bulked at doing unless it was involved in a sexual act. She resisted all forms of intimacy, but Rossi was determined to change that. He had recently noticed meaningful looks and small touches whenever the two of them were together. He had been patient until now, but his patience was running out. 

JJ smacked his behind. "You want to roll off of me so I can get out of here." 

"Not really," he replied with a smirk, giving her a little shimmer that caused her body to tremble. "I sort of like being on you and in you, your legs wrapped around me." He leaned down and nipped her earlobe. 

JJ bit back a groan. He knew all the right ways to touch her. "Seriously, Rossi, I have to go." 

Rossi slid off of her, pain shooting to his heart over her use of his last name. Still, he was determined. "You could stay, you know. Give me a chance to recover and go for rounds two and three." 

"Henry-" 

"-is with Will for the night," Rossi reminded her. 

JJ stood up from the bed, searching the room for her discarded clothing. "He'll be back by nine tomorrow. Will has to work early." 

Rossi sat up against his headboard, not bothering to cover his nakedness. "So, stick around until eight. Plenty of time to enjoy each other until then. It's a really comfortable bed." 

"No sleepovers is part of the arrangement, Dave." 

He switched tactics, appealing to her mothering instincts. "The circus is in town this weekend. What do you say you, me, and Henry go tomorrow afternoon? I could get us VIP tickets; maybe even backstage." 

JJ stopped dressing. She rolled her eyes, releasing a small sigh. "Okay, Dave. What is this?" 

"What do you mean?" Rossi forced himself to remain outwardly calm while inwardly, he was panicking. 

"We agreed when this started that it was just sex and just sex is what it's been. Now, all of a sudden, you're wanting me to stay the night, offering to take Henry and me on outings. I'm not looking for a relationship, Dave." She finished talking by sitting on the bed and pulling on her shoes. 

Rossi scooted to the end of the bed. He reached down to pull on a pair of boxers before standing to walk over to her. He peered into her beautiful face. "Would it be so bad? Starting a relationship with me?" Rossi reached out to touch her cheek with the tip of his fingers. "You have to know how much I care about you." 

JJ leaned into his touch briefly before standing suddenly. "We can't." 

"Why not?" 

"Because we're friends; we're colleagues." JJ brushed past him. 

Rossi grabbed her arm. "So? Friends make the best relationships in my experience. And, yes, we're colleagues, but I'm not your boss so we're not breaking any rules." 

JJ pulled away from him. "We're breaking the rules we had set. Look, Rossi-" 

"Dave," he spit out, anger taking hold in him. "We're in my bedroom. We just made love. It's Dave." 

"We didn't 'make love,' Dave. We just had sex," she spat back. 

Rossi put his hands on his hips. "Just sex, huh? That's why you haven't seen anyone since the hotel room six months ago, right?" 

JJ narrowed her eyes. "What I do in my personal life is none of your concern. If you can't handle that, then we need to break this off right now." 

"Oh, I can handle it. I just don't want to." Rossi ran his hand through his hair, letting out an exasperated sigh. "I want you. I want to go to sleep with you in my arms. I want to wake up and see your face first thing. I want to spend evenings curled up with you on the couch in front of the fireplace, drinking wine. I want to spend weekends with you and Henry doing so many crazy activities that the three of us collapse in a heap together in the family room Sunday evening." 

"You can't-" 

Rossi cut her off. "I want to marry you. I want to grow old, well, older with you. I want to be Henry's step-father. I want to have more children with you. I want-" 

"Stop! Stop!" JJ demand, rubbing her hands over her face. Her breathing was ragged. "You can't mean that." 

"I do mean that! JJ, I lo-" 

She turned from him abruptly. "Don't finish that sentence! You ruined this!" 

Rossi spun her around, grasping her upper arms. "This doesn't have to be ruined! This can be better. We can be better!" 

"We were! We were great together! We had amazing sex with no attachment! You're suppose to be the FBI lothario. You're suppose to not want more!" 

"But I do. I want you, JJ. I want all of you. I want to possess you body, mind, and soul and I want you to possess me the same way!" 

JJ jerked against. "This isn't happening. This can't be happening!" 

Rossi held firm, hold on desperately, afraid that she would walk out of his life if he let her go. "Why? Why can't it be happening? Why can't I love you? Why can't let yourself love me?" 

"Because I don't!" JJ screamed. Rossi dropped his hands as if she had burned him. "I don't love you. I don't want to love you! I don't want to love anybody. Don't you get that? You were suppose to be easy. You were suppose to-" 

"Just be sex," he finished, quietly. "I'm sorry, JJ. I can't be that for you. Not anymore." 

JJ closed her eyes briefly. When she opened them, she found Rossi staring at the carpet, his shoulders hunched. Her face crumbled slightly at seeing him so deflated. JJ's fingers twitched, wanting to reach out to him, but terrified to do so. She shook her head, schooling her face to nothingness, before turning and walking out of the bedroom. 

Rossi stood there, rooted, until he heard his front door close. He sank onto his bed, cradling his head in his hands. His eyes burned with tears, but he didn't wipe them away. He had laid his heart out to her and she rejected him. Rossi's heart lay crumbled on the floor. He felt more lost than he had in his life. 

He loved her so much, was sure she felt the same way, but he was left alone. He wasn't sure what he was going to do next.


	5. Chapter 5

"You wanted to see me, Hotch?" Rossi asked, sticking his head into Hotch's office. 

Hotch nodded, looking up from his paperwork. "Please, have a seat." 

Rossi eyed him suspiciously. "What can I help you with, Aaron?" 

"Have you noticed the changes in JJ the last couple of weeks?" 

Rossi sighed. He would have had to be a moron not to notice how withdrawn she'd become, how pale her skin was, how listless her eyes appeared. She even seemed to have lost some weight. He spent a lot of energy forcing himself not to care. "I suppose." 

"Okay, cut the crap, Dave," Hotch ordered, leaning forward on his desk. "I'd have to be an idiot to not know that you and JJ have been sleeping with each other the better part of a year. I've kept out of it until now because it hasn't affected the team and what you do on your off hours is your business. Whatever's happen is starting to affect the team. You've been walking around with a chip on your shoulder and JJ's concentration has been minimal at best." 

"You-" Rossi's protests fell away in the wake of Hotch's stoic face. He sighed again. "It was just sex. I... wanted it to be more, but she didn't. End of story." 

"I wouldn't be so sure," Hotch told him. "The two of you wouldn't be in the shape you're in if it was just sex. I'm sending you home." Hotch raised his hand to stop Rossi's protests. "It's Friday afternoon and no one's getting any work done because they're cowering from you and trying to cheer up JJ. Go home. I'll see you Monday morning." 

"Fine," Rossi huffed. He scurried from Hotch's office to his own. He roughly gathered his things and stormed out of the BAU without a word to anyone. 

Entering his house, Rossi immediately headed to his office where he kept the good scotch. Pouring himself a glass, he quickly downed it and refilled the glass, cursing the day he ever laid eyes on Jennifer Jareau. The glass was halfway to his mouth when the doorbell rang. 

"What are you doing here?" Rossi growled, willing himself not to slam the door in JJ's face. 

"Can we talk? Please?" she asked, biting her bottom lip. 

Rossi opened the door the rest of the way to let her inside. "Are you going to tell me why you're here?" 

JJ wrapped her arms around herself. "Hotch sent me home early." 

"He sent me home early, too, so I went to my home, so again, what are you doing here?" 

"I'm sorry, "JJ told him, tears in her eyes. She cringed when Rossi scoffed. "I never meant to hurt you." 

Rossi folded his arms. "Well, you did, but don't worry. I'm the FBI lothario. I'll get over it. I can find sex somewhere else." He moved away from her, intending to go back to his drinking. 

"Please don't turn away!" JJ begged, snatching his arm. "I love you. I love you!" 

Rossi froze. "You what?" 

"I was with Will for so long, I thought I loved him, but I was completely miserable. By the end, I couldn't even stand the thought of him touching me on the shoulder. I didn't want that to happen to you and me." 

Tears were streaming down her face and Rossi itched to wipe them away, but he remained still. 

"I knew after that first time in the truck, that I was falling for you. I've probably been falling for years, just never realizing it, too lost in a being a mother in a bad relationship to see." She took a deep breath. "I began to constantly crave your touch and I knew I had to stay away." 

"Why?" he asked, despite his resolve to stay silent. 

JJ ducked her head. "Because you mean too much to me to have it all far apart. When you offered your just sex deal, it took everything I had not to jump on it right away. I didn't want to appear too eager. It seemed like the perfect arrangement. I thought that if I kept it as just sex, if I didn't spend the night, didn't let you kiss me, that I could protect you; protect myself." 

Rossi raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Protect us from what?" 

"From me. From the disaster that has always been my love life. Can't you see that?" 

"You think my love life has been a picnic? I have three divorces and countless failed relationships behind me." He stopped and swallowed. "It doesn't matter. Whatever we had or might have had is over. I'm going to take this weekend to sort my feelings out. I'll return to my regular self by Monday. I suggest you do that same." 

JJ let out an anguished sob. "No! Please don't make me do that!" She furiously wiped away her tears. "I can't go back to how we were. These have been the worst few weeks of my life. I can't eat. I can't sleep. I only think about how I screwed this up." 

Rossi threw his hands up in the air. "What do you want from me, JJ? You tell me that love me, but that love makes you miserable. You tell me that sex only was the perfect arrangement for you, but that you're falling apart because I can't be just that for you. I can't keep up!" 

"I want you." She took a step closer to him. 

"JJ-" he whispered. 

She cut him off, placing a hand on his chest. "I need you. I need this. I need us." 

Rossi tenderly tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. His facial features softened. "For how long?" 

"I can't answer that truthfully any more than you can," JJ replied, honestly. "The question is do you still want me." 

"Always. I love you," he said, truthfully. "I'm just not sure-" 

She silenced him with a kiss, wrapping her hands around his neck. Rossi snaked one hand around her waist and the other into her hair. He pulled her against him, rubbing slightly. He smiled against her lips when she moaned. 

"I should have done that a long time ago," JJ muttered, breaking off the kiss. "I've been an idiot." 

"You have been," he agreed, causing them both to chuckle. 

She sobered, running her thumbs over his lips. "I want to spend all weekend just kissing you." 

"We could do that or," Rossi lifted her into his arms, "we could spend our time doing something else." 

"Are you sure?" she asked him, timidly. 

Rossi paused in his destination to the stairs. "I may be a fool, but I'm not going to let this opportunity slip by." 

JJ gripped tightly onto his shoulders. "I'm not going to make a fool out of you, Dave. If it takes the rest of my life to make you believe that, then that's what I'm going to do." 

"I'll hold you to that, but for now," he leaned down to kiss, thrilled to his toes when she didn't tense, but pushed into him, "I have other plans." 

He carried her up the stairs and to his bedroom, laying her down in the center of his large bed. He crawled in after her, kneeling beside her. Slowly, he unbuttoned her blouse, swatting away her hands when she tried to help. JJ pouted at him. Rossi simply smirked at her, pushing her blouse open to reveal her creamy skin. He bent down and blew a line of hot breath across her stomach. 

"That tickles!" JJ complained, slapping him on the arm. 

"That's not all that's going to tickle," he mumbled in her ear. He shimmied down the bed, unbuttoning her pants and drawing down her zipper. Rossi grabbed the black pants and pulled them down her legs, pausing only long enough to remove her shoes and socks before tossing her pants and underwear into the corner of the room. 

He looked back up at her to find that she had removed her blouse and bra without him noticing. He chuckled at her stealthiness. Rossi stood from the bed, swiftly undressing. He inched his way back onto the bed, placing kisses on her right leg while running his fingers over her left. Rossi moved up her thighs, used his teeth to graze her hip, and ran his tongue in circles over her stomach. He paused at her breasts, relishing the feel of her nipples under his tongue and fingers. 

Not content to lay back while he did all the work, JJ scraped her fingernails against his scalp. She scratched her way down his back, smiling when he shivered. JJ moved over his thigh. She encased her delicate hand around his staff at the same time Rossi caressed her nub. They both called out at the same time, surprised. 

"No more teasing, Dave," JJ panted after a few minutes. "I want to feel you. Now." 

Rossi nodded, not trusting his voice. He moved over her, nestling between her legs. He sucked on her neck as he used a hand to guide himself into her, stretching her to accommodate his girth. JJ put her hands on either side of his head and pulled him from her neck. 

She smiled, her eyes never leaving his. "Kiss me." 

Rossi licked his lips before plundering her mouth, sliding his tongue against hers. He remained pressed against her, thrilled to just kiss her for now. JJ wrapped her legs around his, causing him to slip deeper into her. He groaned at the friction. 

"I have to- I have to-" Rossi stuttered. 

"Do it," she nodded, "but go slow. I want to see your eyes." 

Rossi nodded. He moved in and out of her, only breaking eye contact to kiss her. He felt a ball of fire deep in his gut and threw up a thanks that her deep groans and jerky movements meant that JJ was close, too. 

"Oh, God. JJ. Oh, God." Rossi moaned. 

"Oh, Dave!" JJ cried out as the orgasm overwhelmed her. She threw her head against the pillow as Rossi collapsed upon her, his own release taking over his body. He laid there with his head against her shoulder, trying to regain his breathe while they both continued to twitch. 

When he no longer felt like jelly, Rossi rolled off of her, laying beside her, close enough to touch her, but not restricting her so that she could leave if she choose. He smiled when she curled up, throwing a leg between his two. JJ placed a kiss on his chest over his heart and another on his lips. 

"I love you," she told him. "I'm not going anywhere. At least, not this weekend." 

Rossi kissed her forehead, holding her close to him. "That's good because I have lots of plans for you over the next few days." 

JJ sighed, blissfully. "What do you say to joining Henry and me for dinner Monday night?" 

"I think that sounds wonderfully." 

 

END


End file.
